BATO 2015 Christmas Special
by BlazeTheDemidragon
Summary: It's Christmas time for most people, but for the demidragons it's a special time of the year. FireClan's first ever Giving Day is up, and Blaze hopes to make it the best one in a thousand years. She just needs a little bit of help from her friends...


**BATO 2015 Christmas Special**

 _ **Warning! Contain spoilers!**_

I ducked as an onslaught of snowballs zoomed my way, the apprentices playing a game called 'Snow War', in which they pelted snowballs at the opposing team and attempted to 'kill' them all. Older kits were often allowed to play a slightly safer game with the supervision of their parents.

It was winter time, and when it's winter, FireClan is often in a foul mood all together. We hate the cold, at least most of us. But since it was nearing Christmas time, everyone was in a far better mood. We don't celebrate 'Christmas' per say. We call it 'Giving Day', and according to legend, a warrior once wandered from clan to clan, gifting each good warrior with something they wanted.

Ever since those ancient times long ago, all clans have celebrated it. This was FireClan's first time, in at least a thousand years since it was destroyed. Last year, we were unable to, still attempting to rebuild what had been lost. This year, we were no longer quite as busy, so the preparations were under way. The entire Camp Half-Blood was being decorated in lights, floating candles, and other things.

Curtesy of the Hecate cabin, a few magical spells were being used to make it seem even more of a magical time, pardon the pun. Even Hiccup was getting in on the fun, when he wasn't being mentored anyway. Our three newest warriors; Chris, Aiden and Tanis, were especially getting in on the fun. Tanis had flown in from Camp Jupiter to spend the holidays with his brother.

For once, in our brief spells of peace, everyone was happy. Conversations weren't about the looming threat over our heads, they were playful banter between friends, snowball fights, gifts and slightly threatening one another over the promise of a snowball to the face.

I, myself, was attempting to enjoy some hot choco I'd made, but this proved to be challenging due to the amount of snowballs in the air. I finally slid into a bench near the now frozen lake. Normally, Camp Half-Blood wasn't this snowed in, but due to negotiations with Mr. D (read, _threatening_ please, as there's no way he'd agree otherwise) we had a great amount of snow to play around in and amuse the apprentices as well as the warriors.

I saw a snowball come sailing high in the air towards me before another snowball came from behind and intercepted it, making a snow explosion. I spun my head around to see Tanis, Chris and Aiden. Aiden was grinning like a madman, Chris had his casual smile on and Tanis simply had a pleased look on his face. He'd probably been the one to intercept the snowball.

Aiden darted over, but tripped over a hard patch of snow, and fell into a snow bank before popping his head out, spitting out the snow and getting up again.

The trio came closer, and though I could tell he was trying to hide it, Tanis was faintly smiling at his brother.

"Hi!" Aiden said cheerfully, wrapping me in a huge bearhug. Thankfully for him, my hot choco cup had a cover, so it didn't spill on him.

"Well, if it isn't my three favorite new warriors of FireClan. What can I do for you boys?"

Chris shrugged. "We mostly came over here to say 'hi,"

"And get away from all the Snow Wars." Tanis added, flopping down furthest away on the bench, and pulling his phone out, presumably to text someone.

"Yeah, that too." Chris said, sitting between me and Tanis.

"I came to say hi!" Aiden said. He sat down on the other side of me.

"And also wrap me in a bearhug." I noted.

"That too." he grinned.

"Glad we got that all straight. So then, how are you enjoying the preparations for our Giving Day?"

"They're awesome! Although, Tanis almost got hit by one of those glowing orb thingys earlier." Aiden replied.

"Mostly because you decided to play with it, you moron." Tanis retorted.

"Well it was shiny!" Aiden replied, as if this was a reasonable explanation for messing around with the Giving Day decorations.

Tanis rolled his eyes, and resumed what he was doing. I took a sip of my hot choco.

"Do you guys even know the reason we celebrate Giving Day?"

Chris and Aiden shook their heads. Tanis did not.

"Do you know, Tanis?"

"I took a class back at Camp Jupiter on Dragonese traditions and stuff. The teacher there told us that Giving Day was created a long time ago when a mysterious demidragon left small gifts of food to the needy families of a clan. These needy families were looked down upon by the other members, but they were kind and giving. So this demidragon gave them food, and other gifts to help them along. He gave all of the clans with families in need something. The next morning, the family awoke to the sight of fresh food and other things they needed. It would be all wrapped up in some sort of animal hide that they'd left out to dry overnight. So every year since then, demidragons have left out hides to dry, and a bushel of mints along with chamomile tea, or something else to help the demidragon that became simply known as Giver, on his nightly journey to all the clans. If you leave something out for him, and the hides, he gives you something" he said, without looking up.

"Correct. That is how the celebration started. You forget that in order to get gifted, you must do what you're supposed to all year, and then a little bit extra kindness. Get a piece of food for someone who needs it. Teach a warrior who's struggling in something how to do it better. You get the gist." I said nodding.

Aiden had the look of an excited six year old on his face. "Is it true?"

"Well, the random bundles of gifts have been going on for thousands of years, so what do you think?"

"I CAN'T WAIT! WHAT DO WE DO?!" He screeched.

I jumped, almost dropping my cup, if it hadn't been for Chris grabbing my arm. "Thanks,"

"No problem." he replied, letting go.

"Anyway, since you're so enthusiastic, why don't we store my hot choco in another dimension and I show you what we do?"

He nodded his head so furiously, I thought it was gonna pop off.

"Jeez man, don't hurt yourself." I muttered, sticking the cup into blank air, confident that I would find a space for it to stay safe for awhile. And sure enough, it disappeared. Little trick I've learned when planning around with magic textbooks and theories.

I rose from the bench and waited for them to do the same. We walked to the archery range was, where things had been taken down for awhile. Instead of shooting at the target, there was a floating holly berry, which you would try to hit with a dart, from about five feet away. Tricky.

Despite the obvious challenge to this, there was a long line of a lot of people. Most of them were older apprentices, hanging around their friends and messing around. Abble was up at the first target with a dart, a group of boys behind him. I recognized some of them: Kelvin, Andrew and Garter. Known troublemakers in our clan. Knowing them, they'd probably dared him to try and hit the target, thinking he'd fail.

Abble carefully picked up one of the darts from the booth when an extremely bored looking Peter sitting down. He seemed to be standing still for a minute, calculating how to throw it.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything man, but hurry it up. You're taking too long." Peter said in a somewhat monotone voice.

"Oh. Sorry." Abble said, his face becoming a bit redder than it already was due to the cold.

He stuck his tongue out, brought his arm and hurled the dart at the floating berry. He just managed to hit it, causing the berry to go straight to the bullseye another five feet away. Shock went through the crowd. Peter, now suddenly alert, jumped out of his chair and jogged to where the dart was. He pulled it out, not bothering to brush the holly berry off.

"You are the first person I've seen today hit that, that wasn't me or Apple. Good job, Abble!" Peter announced with a grin. He jogged back to Abble and handed him the dart. Once it made contact with Abbles hand, it shone like the sun, dimming down a bit after at least a minute. It looked like it was made out of the sun. The berry didn't drip anymore, and it was firmly stuck on the end.

"Magical dart, magical berry. She's all yours now, Abble." Peter said with a grin.

Abble straightened up, looking proud. He stepped out of line, examining it, and noticed that I was present as well. He speed walked over to me.

"I can't believe it, Blaze. When I come to dis country, I never think I vould actually accomplish anything…." he trailed off, his eyes drifting up towards mine before wrapping me in a huge hug. "Thank you for inviting me to live here, Blaze. I finally found vhere I belong." he let go, and with a huge grin on his face, walked away, presumably, to find Hiccup and show him.

I shook my head, smiling. I knew this particular challenge was possible, even if very difficult, but I was still glad he was happy. I began to lead them to the cabins, which were all decorated in some way for the holidays.

The Demeter cabin had grown small pine trees and poinsettias, Hermes had put up some old lights. Ahena had put Santa hats on their owl statues, Ares had put a red collar with bells and spikes on their boar head. Dionysus had the usual grapevines around it, but they had bows attached to it. Aphrodite had somehow made their entire area smell of cinnamon and hot choco, Hephaestus had made metal reindeer animatronics and they were currently walking around the area. The Hades cabin (which only had my brother Nico, and occasionally my sister Hazel) had a sign that said "Happy Holidays...now die" on the front.

Percy had even hung a wreath out front of the Poseidon cabin, made mostly of hardened sand and seashells. When we got to Dragon Cabin, which was near the edge of the woods, there was different decorations.

Dragon Cabin is much bigger than the normal cabin, inside and out. It's slightly smaller than the Big House on the outside and on the inside it's bigger than the entire camp. It shines with different colors depending on the person looking at it. It can even have different designs. It looks like an old log cabin kinda, with a wooden door with carved letters in Greek and Dragonese. Messily painted as well, is Latin, Latin Dragonese and a few other languages that Hunter recently painted on with the aid of his girlfriend and one of my half-sisters; Wave.

The decorations that were around it, were bounds of ivy, with bows attached. Certain flowers grew among the ivy, and I had a feeling Lizzie was responsible for that. Setha had made ice sculptures appear, as well as simplified versions of the flower she was named for; setha. Caleb, Ishmael and Hunter had pitched in together to create wooden simplified statues of three demidragons representing them, playing together. A wreath hung on the roof, being huge, with a little something from everyone. Setha had contributed ice, Hunter; a little lion, Ishmael; a bear claw, Caleb: a carved wolf head. I'd worked together with my half sisters and Flame (who is my full sister by the way) to make an elemental bow, with lightning and storm clouds, sea water, and fire and bones. I saw some new additions to the wreath: Aiden had drawn a little picture and stuck it up there, Chris had somehow managed to get a small angel made of ice carefully up there and Tanis had contributed a small skateboard charm.

I turned around and grinned at them. "You didn't tell me you managed to get your stuff up there."

Tanis shrugged. "It was a surprise."

We have about three flag poles fixed to the top of the cabin, one that's always empty, the other that's the Camp Half-Blood sign and then our Dragonese Flag. The Dragonese Flag is basically a rainbow, with white thrown into the mixture. We'd redesigned ours so it was the Dragonese Flag in the corner, like the stars on the American flag, with a big section of fire and flames as the remainder part, like the stripes.

On the third flagpole, someone had hung up a flag saying "Frakindor Givishgor Lasdtri", which means "Friends, Giving Day is here!". It seemed to be the result of an arts and crafts experiment with the apprentices and kits, so I decided not to question it.

I opened the door, since our small porch had a roof over it, and was completely devoid of any snow, containing it's own little decorations here and there, and stepped inside to be immediately warmed right up by the coziness of Cabin Dragons heating system, courtesy of my own fire.

Though many people were outside, there was still enough people in the cabin to make it seem busy. The snow on our clothes and boots melted off right away, and everything was dry, so we just headed over to my bunk. Warriors who have been living here the longest have the honor of living on the first floor, which is like the Grand Central Station of the entire cabin. They're closest to the showers, the magical elevators, everything. There are only three floors so far, all in different hand-created dimensions courtesy of our resident magical playing person who specializes in dimension-creating: Kestrel.

Dominic and a few of his minions had bunks on the first floor, but once they left, new bunks opened up. We gave them to Tanis, Aiden and Chris, through an anonymous vote that many people complained of. Technically, our unofficial council, made up of a bunch of people who have been here the longest, including the elders, made the decision when I presented it to them, but due to the fact that I am leader and my word is law, I have to take the blame. I don't mind though.

Taking off my scarf, I began walking to my own bunk, which was somewhat near the center of the cabin, right across from Nighthawks and next to Sethas. The bunk on my other side belonged to Aiden's, since it had been empty. Tanis was near the front and Chris's was near the back, right next to Matt's, actually.

Our bunks...aren't really bunks. They're actually shaped like a bunk bed, with the top containing a bed somewhere on the large piece of wood serving as a floor, but they're not. Combining Annabeth's architect skills and my creative side, we designed a very practical, but wicked awesome "room" situation, where you have a half cut out box, with a ladder attached to the side and a space underneath the floor above where you can put whatever.

For example, under mine I had a desk with a bunch of plugs and small compartments to put my stuff in, along with a small bookshelf. On the other side of my ladder, was a bunch more books, some old scrolls from Nightshade's day that I'd managed to salvage and underneath these shelves, was a trunk where I kept all of the clothes I thought necessary for any moment at camp.

I love my bunk. I don't spend a lot of time there, between training and school, but when I do actually get to sit down, I relish it. When we were designing mine, it took awhile, needing all of the resources, but now that it's finally finished, I'm happy.

Up on the second part of my bunk, there is a bed, yes. Instead of asking Chiron to lend us more money to work on this, we asked all the cabins to pitch in, in buying fabrics and working together to make custom blankets for bunks in ours, if we wanted one. Mine was thoughtfully made by Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Matt. A few people from Dragon Cabin even popped up to throw ideas in.

As a result, there are several things sewn in that make me, me, on the blanket. Piper made the flames, Nico and Hazel worked together to bring the two aspects of Hades together: the dead and riches. Percy had a poorly made dolphin patch stitched on there, Annabeth an owl, and a book. Frank had somehow gotten a stick horse drawing and Matt just randomly threw in a cloth version of one of my cat drawings, his design. I recognized a ramen noodle patch and then there was a rainbow of my favorite colors. This blanket was nice and warm, long enough for me to curl into a ball, and still have enough blanket.

Anyway, I have my bed, a few more little spots to put stuff, a coat rack where I put my hoodies and jackets and a beanbag chair with a rug that I found in our recycling place underneath it.

Once we actually came to this bunk, I climbed up the ladder and hung up my winter gear, keeping on my boots and clambering back down. Due to my fear of heights, I am the only one who has a railing across the top part of the bunk.

"So what's been put in here? I heard people had the option of decorating their bunks for the holidays." Chris asked, folding his arms and leaning on my desk chair.

"I gave a fireplace in the middle of the cabin, so that's my big gift to the clan." I replied, searching around my desk for the folder I needed.

"How the hell did you get a fireplace in the cabin?" Tanis demanded.

"Umm...magic? I dunno. Annabeth and I were working on it last week, she came up with the sketches and I decided on the materials and she sorta just made the blueprints up, so I asked Hunter and Ishmael to go out and gather some small smooth rocks and we fit them together using magic to create a working fireplace. Only a child of Fire can light it though. That was the only thing Annabeth put her foot down on."

Tanis nodded. "Because in theory, a child of Fire would be less likely to accidentally set themselves on fire, than someone else."

I nodded. "Mhm. Chris, move the chair for a minute?"

"Oh, sorry." Chris stepped back, taking the rolling chair with.

I finally managed to open the draw that I'd been unable to open with Chris in the way. Digging around in it a bit, I finally came upon the folder where I kept all my Dragon Cabin projects and ideas. I tugged it out, revealing the carefully labeled folder.

"This, is what I've been wanting to bring you guys into helping me, as I feel it would be a good experience for all of you." I said, placing the folder on the cluttered desk on the other side of my hexagon-shaped computer. I began to gather some of the trash, and tossed it into the bin next to the desk.

"What is it?" Tanis asked, suddenly looking interested.

I opened the folder to reveal many sketches of different things, flipping through the pages, 'till I came to the one labeled "Giving Day Tree". Using two fingers, I pulled it out, laying it flat out on the desk. The paper was not blank, on the country, it possessed a sketch of a massive pine tree, with a few measurements I'd estimated myself.

It was stapled to a few other papers, and covered in sticky notes, so it was a bit messy. Regardless, all three of them leaned forward to study the sketch.

"May I look at this more closely?" Tanis asked.

I nodded. "Go on ahead, just be careful about those sticky notes. I need those."

He nodded too, and picked it up, carefully turning through the pages to reveal my handwriting.

I've been told it's good. I personally don't think it is, I just think it's readable.

Once he was done examining them, he nodded again. "You," he said, shaking a finger at me. "Are probably the most thoughtful person I know. When did you come up with this?"

"A couple of years ago, when I was sitting around in Algebra, bored out of my mind. I decided to doodle a pine tree on one of my papers, then I began to think of Giving Day, and decided to see if it would be logically possible. This wasn't looked over at all, not even by Annabeth. Which is why it's so sloppy, I suck at math."

"Well, this isn't bad for a person who sucks at math. How do you plan on having a tree this size grown?"

"Well which one of you can enchant plants?" I said, crossing my arms.

Tanis shrugged. "Haven't had time to play around with my dad's powers. Aiden?"

"Well...I accidentally made a cow flower grow by sneezing on a daisy...so maybe…." Aiden replied, looking at the ground, embarrassed.

Chris and Tanis snort, and I end up giggling.

"What? I feel bad for the daisy!"

"Then why did you sneeze on it?" Tanis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to!"

The two launched into a bit of an argument. Aiden's not one for arguing usually. He's not one to cause a scene about something. It's not that he's too timid, he's just polite that way. Just because he's polite about that, doesn't mean that he won't eat in front of you when you're hungry. He's not above doing that.

As I usually end up doing when someone get's into an argument with Tanis (poor souls), I clap my hands very loudly, gaining both of their attention. "Alright girls, knock it off."

"I'm not a girl!" Tanis retorts.

"Then why are you acting like one?" I smile as he glares for a minute, then lets out a breath.

"Fair point. Carry on." He crosses his arms across his chest and leans against the bunk.

"Okay...so I'm not sure i you've all explored the camp in your own time, but there's a part of the forest where there's a clearing that's all burned. Ring a bell?"

Aiden shakes his head. "I didn't go into the forest at all, even when the told me I could with my knife. Too scary in there."

Chris shrugs. "Never heard of that spot. I've played capture the flag, and we've never come across anything that sounds even remotely like that."

Tanis just gives his famous half-smile. "I know the place you're talking about. Decided to wander around a bit when I still lived here for most of the time."

"I knew at least one of you would find that place. Back in May, when we had that fight with Dominic, we all gathered in that area. There was a plant that grew there known as the Beings Gift. That's what healed all of those scars you see on Hunter, Caleb and Ishmael."

Tanis noded (for about the thousandth time). "I know. I heard the apprentice's talking about."

"Bracken?" I asked.

He shrugged. "A little. He gave me details. The other apprentices were mostly just gossiping. He ended up running out to go beat up a rock."

"With reason, of course. He still feels pain from his brothers unnecessary death. He shouldn't know that pain, at that age."

"Is there really any age where we don't feel some sort of pain?"

I decided not to answer that question, due to the fact that I really didn't want to engage in such a discussion with Tanis, as we both have a tendency of ranting from time to time about pain. I honestly have no clue why.

"C'mon. I'll take you to the clearing. Just let me get my hat."

…

"You already planted the sapling?" Tanis asked upon seeing it.

"Mhm. I wanted to be ready." I said, kneeling down at the small little tree.

Aiden joined me, examining it. "What do I do?"

"Well, I'm a child of Fire. I dunno how you channel your powers."

Aiden thought for a minute, debating on it before answering. "Lizzie told me in order to heal or do anything, I have to be calm and focused. I have to speak with my mind and convince my mind that is what I want to happen. I'm not very good at doing it yet though."

"You, focused? Like that would be possible." Tanis said, rolling his eyes.

"Just try. Think that you want the tree to be huge and for it to live a long time. Focus on that thought. I'm confident you can do it, if you try." I told Aiden, smiling.

He returned the grin before standing up, clapping his hands together and rubbing them together. "Okay, let's do this. Everyone step back."

We did as we were told, watching carefully. Aiden closed his eyes, and breathed slowly. At first, Tanis just glanced at Chris, like they were communicating with each other. We all shared a look. Then finally, a massive tree made a cracking noise as it grew quickly like that beanstalk from that story.

Aiden's eyes popped open, and he grinned wildly. "YES!"

I laughed, and darted over to give him a bear hug. "I told you, you _can_ do it. All you need to do is believe."

He returned the hug. Tanis and Chris darted over, Chris giving him a high five. When Tanis approached, he gave him a sideways smile. "Good job, little brother. For once, you actually listened to someone's advice." He reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Do we need to stay extra and decorate it?" Aiden asked.

I shook my head. "We'll do that later. C'mon, let's have dinner."

We walked back to the camp with our arms around each others shoulders…at least Chris, Aiden and I did. Tanis wasn't fond of physical contact, but he kept close to his brother.

When we entered Dragon Cabin, it was mostly empty. Normally, we'd eat in the pavilion, but tonight was a special night. We went down to the massive dining hall we had in our cabin for holidays and clan meetings, it being decorated this time for Giving Day.

I took my place at my favorite table. There was already chatter, and people who were working in the kitchen looked anxious to reveal the meal for tonight. I stood and cleared my voice before yelling "Quiet!"

Most people stopped talking, but there were some murmurs. I was used to it.

"As many of you know, today is Giving Day eve, the day before the coldest day of the year. Millions of years before, a demidragon who soon became known as Giver, gave gifts to families in need. We celebrate today's eve and will see who earned his great favor. Please remember to burn a portion of your meal to the gods tonight and leave out something for Giver on his great journey to each clan. Tomorrow will be FireClan's first ever Giving Day in at least a thousand years, so make it a good one. Now then...let us eat!"

There were noises of people getting up from the benches and going into line. I joined them, reminding Tanis, Aiden and Chris to stick close by. Matt waved me over, holding Hiccup. I joined him, pulling my friends along.

"Hey you, I was beginning to wonder where you'd gone." he greeted me with a smile.

"I had an idea which required their help to do. Sorry." I replied.

"Knowing you, it will be amazing."

We grabbed our food and scraped off a portion to the gods in the fire pit, then returned to our seats.

I'd grabbed some voles that had been caught earlier that day, and cooked, some peas, a roll of bread and a cup of milk. Tanis was happily eating whatever he got and Aiden was poking at the cooked squirrel on his plate.

"It's not going to bite, you know." I teased, grinning.

"I'm not worried it's gonna bite, I've never eaten squirrel before." he replied.

"Trust me, it's good." Tanis bumps his elbow to Aiden's arm before continuing to eat his food.

Aiden tentatively takes a piece of it with his fork and sticks it in his mouth, chewing slowly, before smiling and chewing with gusto.

I laughed and got a spoonful of peas before saying, "You remind me greatly of Reese when he first tried some new food,"

At the mention of his name, the blind son of Zeus entered the room, grinning like a madman. "Ay Blaze, the next time you have a party, tell me, would ya?"

"Maybe. You looking for Sparks?"

He nods.

I point across the room. "Dark skinned girl, black curly hair with golden streaks. Next to the boy with blue hair. Have fun."

Reese salutes me before heading off in that direction. I smack my forehead before realized he can't see...so how on earth is he going to find her?

Thankfully, my question is answered as he picks up the right girl, and tosses her in the air, causing her to shriek. Tanis sees and smiles.

"Glad to see the blind man made it out right, huh?"

"I keep forgetting he's blind now. He acts like he can see, but still...must be some form of magic or something, I dunno."

We continue eating, laughing and talking. Hiccup ends up playing with his mashed potatoes, but I don't usually mind, so long as he doesn't make a mess and actually eats it. It's on to dessert time before I really start talking to the people at my table.

"Hey Hunter?" I say softly, loud enough for him to hear me.

The sandy-blonde haired boy raises his head, his icy blue eyes meeting my own. "Yeah Blaze?"

"When everyone's finished, I have something I wanna show everyone...but I need to get there first. Would you mind taking them to the old camp?"

He nodded. "No problem, Blaze. Anyone you need in particular."

"No, I think I've got everything that I need." I smiled.

…

It was now extremely chilly out. And I didn't have a coat. But I did have magic. Awhile back, I'd studied up on forms of Dragonese magic, specifically decorating. If you had a certain way you viewed someone, you could create things that represented that person. It was complicated, and I couldn't do everyone right off the bat, but everyone I knew personally, I did.

It was at least half an hour later, when I first smelled and heard Hunter leading the clan out to the tree. Once it came into view, I spread my arms out with a wide smile on my face, turning to face the crowd.

"Because this is our first ever holiday, and one I wanted to give a gift to the clan, I decided to give us all, a Giver tree, so that the great legend himself can leave gifts for the whole clan here. I've heard you've all been making more decorations for other things, and so I'm inviting you all to contribute to the tree...the decorations on here are those representing my friends...and family.

"As our second year comes to a close, we must remember the ways of the old, and celebrate this wonderful holiday with family and friends. Many of you are multigeneration families. Some of you have brothers and sisters. But many of you...don't have any of that, and most likely feel extremely left out.

"I, was never fully accepted into the clan as a child. I was taunted, and teased for my different ways, not being able to fully speak English at first and then my strange powers that I couldn't fully control. I didn't have a sense of family. Certainly, I loved Nightshade with all my heart. She was like a grandmother to me. And my best friend, Thrushwing...even though he did wrong me, and it was only recently, that I forgave him, he was still the little brother I never had.

"I never want _anyone_ in our clan to feel as if they don't belong. I don't want them feeling as if there is no one to turn to, no one to look after them. FireClan should always feel like you're coming home, even when you have to leave your house. There should always be a helping hand to those in need, always a brotherly, sisterly, motherly, fatherly, whatever figure to guide you along."

I swallowed some spit that had accumulated in my throat, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I know I've made mistakes in the past...and I'm probably bond to continue making them until I die and go to StarClan...and even _then_ I'll probably make poor decisions. But if there's one thing, I can say, is that much of the mistakes I've made in my past, and those I've tried to solve...never would've been solved had I not had the friends to encourage me to do so. Maybe you're lonely right now, and just want someone to laugh with, to cry with, to share everything with, and even push you when you don't wanna do something, but then you do and it makes everything better.

"When I find my friends...not all of them are gut instinct. Sometimes, you gotta get to know the person before you can truly judge a character. You can't judge a book by it's cover. Sometimes, what a person puts off, isn't actually how they act on the inside. If you work hard enough, and truly want to be their friend, you'll discover an amazing person sometimes, who's always got your back, just like you've got theirs.

"And just because someone is different, doesn't mean you're not the same. Take Brett for an example. He's mostly Catholic. Comes from a different background than a lot of us. Did that stop me from befriending him? No!

"And so, the moral of my long speech, would be to stay in school and...no wait a minute, wrong speech." I pretended to mumble myself, causing giggles to erupt.

"Ah, here we go! The moral of the speech, is to be accepting, be open-minded, and most importantly, if you truly love your clan, help others find their place in where they stand in our giant bonfire family. Now then, why don't we enjoy some music and dance, before we go to bed, eh? forms, please!"

Ishmael popped out of nowhere with Caleb trailing behind him, both working some magic to summon our usual music set up and playing a lively dance song. The crowd whooped, and shifted to demidragon from, dancing in the strange way that we do.

I shifted myself, sitting off to the side, enjoying the view of everyone having fun. A few minutes passed by, before Aiden, Tanis and Chris came over. They grouped around me, settling down and not really talking.

Chris happens to look like a watermelon as a demidragon, with a softer tone of red, and bubble-like patterns of softer dark green on the edges of his wings, around his right legs like a bracelet and making his feet green. He also had a weird marking on his right eye, the same shade of green tipping his ear. His tail spikes where tipped a dark blue. His eyes remained a grayish-blue

Aiden was green. Actually, he was a few different shades of green, but that's aside from the point. He was mostly pale green, with the color getting darker and darker on the tips of his ears and wings. His chest was a paler forest green, and he had a four-point star shaped scar on his chest. His tail spikes are tipped with a royal purple hue and his eyes were a light brown.

Tanis is probably the most interesting when it comes to appearance. He has an insane amount of genetic magic, making him a lot like a chameleon in sense. He can change what his coloration is at will, what his pattern is, and what color his tail spikes are. Even his eyes can change color, though they're usually a darker version of a rainbow, only shown in demidragon form, since his mortal form isn't strong enough to take that level of magic. As a result, his eyes change color based on mood, day or something else as human. But anyway, Tanis had dark blue scales today, with back stripes and a dark green blaze on his face, just a narrow stripe. His eyes were the usual rainbow and his tail spikes seemed to be a dark gray.

We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile before Chris spoke.

"You were thinking about everyone when you said that, weren't you?"

"Everyone I've had the pleasure of knowing," I replied. "The speech was both in an effort to make FireClan a better place, and to bring us closer so we can face the unholy hell that Dominic will eventually released after the holidays."

"So it wasn't war propaganda?"

"I will never claim that we are the best clan, but I think we're not half bad. I never lie to my clan. Honesty is best policy."

"Even if you don't want them to worry?"

"I'll hold off the truth, if I can, but it'll come out sooner or later."

"Clever girl."

Another break for silence.

"Thanks though...I think I lot of people really look up to you, for the amount of power you possess and how far you're willing to go to protect the clan. Not many can say they'd risk everything to try to make life better, and try to fix their own mistakes to stop the pain of others." Tanis says, breaking the silence.

I look at him. His eyes are dead serious. "Well...thanks, Tanis."

He gives on of his rare full smiles, one that lifts both sides of his mouth. "Just speaking the truth."

All of a sudden, Hiccup bolts up from out of nowhere, tackling Aiden. Hiccup is pretty light to me, but apparently not so much to others, because Aiden toppled over, yelping as he did so.

"Blaze, please tell your son to….ack! Get _off_ of me!" Aiden attempted to fend off Hiccup's playfighting.

I joined in the laughter of Chris and Tanis, shaking my head. "Nah, you do it."

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" Aiden whined, trying to give him puppy eyes.

"Oh, alright you big wuss." Tanis got up and approached his brother, avoiding the flailing limbs and gently snagged Hiccup by the scruff of his neck, tugging him away. It looked like a scene from a cartoon, with Tanis leaning away and Hiccup's legs flailing.

Tanis resumed his sitting position, dropping Hiccup down. Hiccup then began to play with Tanis, who blocked his swipes with his own claws, still entertaining him without doing much. Matt can from out of the crowd, running as fast as he could with his limp.

"I am so sorry, he managed to sneak away." Matt wheezed, sitting down for a few minutes.

"I don't mind. Gives me something to do." Tanis glanced up for a minute, amusement dancing on his face.

"He tackled me and Blaze wouldn't help!" Aiden added.

Matt snorted. "Well no, she wouldn't. Especially if she found it entertaining."

"Hey!" I protested, still smiling.

"INCOMING!" Ishmael hurled himself from the other side of the clearing. Tanis simply moved a bit, and Ishmael went zooming by, going head first into the snowbank behind us.

Caleb and Hunter came bolting from behind. Caleb stuck his head in the snow and said something I couldn't make out. Hunter stood on his hind legs, and using his talons, grabbed Ishmael's dangling legs in an effort to pull him out. Calebs head popped back out of the snow, and Ishmael jerked his legs towards the snowbank, dragging Hunter along as he pushed to get out. When he finally did, he fell on top of Hunter, sitting on him.

"Hi everybody." Ishmael said.

A fit of mumbling erupted from his butt.

"Oops, sorry Hunter. Heh, didn't see you done there." Ishmael got to his feet, allowing Hunter to get up and shake his head, knocking snow off.

"Would you please stop falling on me, Ish. You know you're heavier than a grizzly!"

"But it leads to funny things happening." Ishmael grinned.

Hunter opened his mouth and then closed it. "Fair point."

"Time to go to bed, Hunter would you do me the honor?" I said, looked up at the moon.

Hunter roared, making everyone stop what they were doing, and head towards the cabin. Hunter smiled. "That's the most fun I've had in years. Guess hardwork really pays off, eh Blaze?"

I smiled as I nodded. "Yep. Now come on guys."

We began to walk back to the cabin ourselves, the usual jeering and talking going on. For once, things seemed to be going the right way. I joined in with the talk, teasing my friends like they were teasing me. Setha caught up with us, joining in with the fun.

As we left the clearing, I caught one last glance at the tree. On the lowest branch hung an ornament...a simple little one made out of silver. It depicted a demidragoness, with a crescent moon shape cut out on a shoulder. It had a smaller male, with his leg limp, and a smaller kit, with his foot slightly different. Stained glass made up the eyes, green for the female, brown for the male, and green-brown for the kit. Family.

I smiled at the image, choosing not to speak of it out loud, but to remember it, even when times were tough.

…

 **Aiden's POV**

The first thing that entered my mind when I woke up, was that it was Christmas day. The next thing, was that it was _Giving_ Day, and that was far more exciting than Christmas, I think.

I scrambled out of my bunk, accidentally tripping over a shoe strewn on the second floor and falling hard. The thud echoed in the silent cabin, making me tense up, and hoping no one was awake to see that. My demidragon reflex were still pretty slow at times, nothing like Blazes, or even my brother; Tanis's.

Thankfully, no one laughed or yelled at me to stop falling. I glanced over at Blaze's bunk. For once, her curtin was actually open and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. No, it's not called stalking if that's your neighbor and they don't close the curtain around their bunk...I think. I climb on down, and rummage around in my chest on the ground part of my bunk when I'm bear hugged from behind. I know only one person thin enough, quiet enough and tall enough to bear hug someone. Blaze.

"Happy Giving Day, goofball."

"I thought you were asleep."

She let go of me, allowing me to turn around. And see her shrug. "Eh, what can I say. I'm a marvelous actor."

I didn't quite know what to say to that, so I just said what I normally say; "Okay."

She laughed softly. "Classically you, Aiden. Put on a Christmas sweater, and let us journey to the tree."

She snagged her own sweater and ran quietly over to the changing area for girls. I will never understand how she can do that in bare feet. I opened my chest again, to discover there was, in fact, a Christmas sweater on top. Most likely, Blaze had put them out the night before, since she always went to bed later than everyone else.

I darted over to the boys changing area and began to mentally and physically prepare myself for the day.

…

It was after breakfast time when we headed towards the tree. I'd eaten a stack of waffles, which had been dyed red and green for Christmas by the cooking harpies. Blaze came out of nowhere with Tanis and Chris trailing behind. We were all human, even Hiccup had a small sweater on.

We came to the clearing, and underneath were all the deer hides, with small gifts and things in them. Blaze darted away, and came back with her own armload of gifts. She passed them out, to me, Tanis, Chris, Matt, little Hiccup...pretty much all of the friends she personally knew.

I unwrapped mine, to reveal a leather cord with the stone, macalite, attached on the end. And a sketchbook. I looked up to see Tanis revealing a similar thing, but his was obsidian. Chris's was garnet. Matt had a sapphire. Hiccup had an emerald. Blaze, herself, wore a fire opal.

"I wanted us to all have some gemstones that represented us. I had to work with Hazel to get all the ones I wanted. Sorry if you don't like them…."

Matt slipped his on and tackled her with a hug. "Why on earth wouldn't anyone like something you made yourself, Blaze?"

She grinned a goofy grin, and returned the gesture, Hiccup squeezing in between his parents. The sight made me smile. Tanis put a hand on my shoulder, smiling a little.

"So you still think you don't belong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "If Blaze keeps doing what she's doing, then I might just be able to find the feet I lost awhile ago."

"Well, so long as you don't find your mind, I guess that's a pretty good thing, pinhead."

For once, I realized there was a place I could call my home away from home. FireClan, for all it's pros and cons...was a family I was willing to help, in the best ways I knew how. I smiled as I darted over to Blaze and Matt, wrapping them in my own bear hug.

"GROUP HUG, EVERYBODY!" Everyone with a necklace laughed, and joined in. FireClan was home to the open-minded, and loyal. And I sure as heck didn't wanna leave it when it was just sprouting its wings.

 **A/N**

 _ **Holy. Crap. This bloody special took two weeks to complete. I hope you all enjoyed, cause I started getting excited when I finally finished it. 18 pages, holy cow! This was a blast to write, even if I wasn't quite sure what to do at first. Thanks for reading my stories and all that jazz. Last Christmas, I wasn't even thinking about doing a special. Glad I did this year. Sorry for all those spoilers though. This takes place AFTER BATO 2, after all. Anyway, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate. Maybe even some of you celebrate Giving Day like the demidragons do. Hope you all enjoyed. Bai now! :)**_

 _ **-BlazeTheDemidragon**_


End file.
